Road vehicle are primary mode of transport for a majority of the population around the world; the road vehicle includes private vehicle, fleet vehicles or public vehicles. Being the primary mode of transport the vehicles need to be reliable and road worthy, in order to ensure reliability, these vehicles are needed to be maintained and serviced at regular intervals. The use of electronic system like On-Board Diagnostic has made the maintenance of the vehicle easier; in fact the electronic systems help change the focus from break-down maintenance of the vehicle to preventive maintenance of the vehicle.
With the focus shifting to preventive maintenance for the vehicle, several prognosis models were designed in the art that can capture the signals and information from the sensors in the vehicle. The prognosis models were further improved to capture the road conditions and driver behavior in order to develop a more comprehensive model for prognosis, the comprehensive model helped real-time prognosis of vehicle which can be customized for each user or owner. The analysis by the prognosis models on the signals and information captured can be performed at a remote server, wherein the information for the prognosis from vehicle is relayed to the remote server using the communication channels.
However, since the prognosis models are heavily dependent on the signals and information, the information generated from the captured signals is large, large information packets are transferred to the remote server using the communication network. It has been observed that for real-time monitoring of vehicle entire data acquired from chassis vibration having high sampling rates like 40 Hertz (Hz)-300 Hertz (Hz) is required. The transfer of such large packets of information unnecessarily burdens the communication channel and its resources. Further transfer of large packets of information leads to delay in processing of the information as transfer of large packets is time consuming. The delayed analysis of information in critical events is undesirable as the consequence can be more damaging.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.